


Nightmare on Wings

by FanaticAo397



Series: Transformers Animated: Allspark Chronicles [2]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Mystery, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticAo397/pseuds/FanaticAo397
Summary: First in the chapter series of Allspark Chronicles.The Decepticon Nightstrike has arrived on Earth to feast upon the supposedly Allspark rich oil of Earth. Eventually he sets his sights on the heors of Earth, and soon only Bumblebee and Sari are left to stop him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO READERS OF ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN! My name is Fanatic97 and this is the reposting of my series TFA: Allspark Chronicles. Originally just meant to be a small one of series of stories..became this thing. This is the first story in spite of it not connecting to most of the others. Still I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Transformers is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing except the characters.

Detroit 1:42 AM, October 29th

The truck drivers eyes fluttered shut and then snapped open once again, he had been driving for hours at this point, having come from Chicago and having to cross through Detroit, running Oil across the states was his least favorite job but someone had to do it.

As he drove down the darkened and empty road outside of Detroit his mind wandered a bit remembering old tales of other truckers that he had heard over the years, from ghosts, to aliens, he had mostly scoffed at the tales of truckers who like him were probably half crazed from being so tired.

Still in the back of his mind he secretly wished that something like that would happen to him to at least break up the doldrums he found himself in.

The screech that filled the air alerted to him that his wish had come true.

2 Hours Later.

"Defiantly a Decepticon." Ratchet said glumly as he looked over the now burnt out remains of the drivers truck, behind him stood Optimus Prime and Bulkhead.

"Do you think it could have been the Constructicons again?" Optimus asked, remembering the Constructicons oil heists from almost a year ago and looked toward Bulkhead.

"I don't think so Boss bot, this doesn't look like something Scrapper and Mixmaster would do, they'd steal the struck sure but this," Bulkhead said looking at the overturned and burnt truck, ", must have been something else.

They had been called out after the explosion had rocked the nighttime serenity of Detroit, the driver had been injured but was being treated for shock while Prime had helped the firefighters put out the blaze.

Ratchet held up some of the metal and then showed them both what was on the other side. "These appear to be scratch marks from some kind of claws, deeper than the average scratches caused by crashing, and given that I can see claw marks on time, I say that our mystery con came from the air."

"Well, that narrows down our options." Optimus deadpanned and sighed. "So we have a mystery oil drinker stalking Detroit, better put everyone on alert."

"That's not all." Captain Fanzone said as he walked over getting the Autobots attention. "We got the truck driver in the hospital and he says that after he heard the screech he saw his worst nightmare unfold right before his eyes."

"So, what's that got to do with anything?" Ratchet asked. And Fanzone put a hand to his head. "Well let's see, how about the fact that he was wide awake the whole time and he swerved his truck and crashed it."

"Wait, so you're telling us that the guy somehow had a "dream" while awake?" Bulkhead asked and Fanzone gave a nod. "That seems to be the case."

Ratchet gave a sneer. "Doesn't sound like any kind of Decepticon I've heard of."

"Still we can't be too careful, after all if it's willing to attack a truck for oil then every Autobot and vehicle in Detroit is at risk." Optimus said and Bulkhead and Ratchet exchanged terrified looks.

Sumdac Tower 12:30 PM.

Bumblebee yawned as he pulled up to Sumdac Tower, since Prime, Ratchet and Bulkhead returned from the accident they had sent every Autobot on patrol late into the morning hours and as such Bee had only gotten a few hours in of his stasis nap before he rushed off to meet Sari.

"Someone sounds tired" Sari said as she walked out f the tower, a light jacket over her everyday outfit as she hopped into Bumblebee's passenger seat. "Late night?"

"Try early morning, an oil tanker got attacked by a Decepticon and prime had us running around all over Detroit till 8:00!" He said as he pulled out.

Sari leaned back and crossed her arms. "Was it the Constructicons?" She asked. "We haven't seen any of them besides Scrapper since that incident with Soundwave."

"According to Bulkhead no, and Ratceht thinks that it's some kind of airborne Decepticon, all I know is that it attacked an oil tanker that it wrecked drank the oil and took off."

Sari grinned. "Sounds like a vampire, that's perfect for this time of year!" She giggled and Bumblebee let out a small yelp and then a pause. "Wait I thought they drank blood."

"Human vampires drink blood, a Robot vampire would probably drink oil." Sari said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Sounds more like a con who might be drunk to me." Bumblebee muttered.

"Well if it drinks Oil it could drink energon.." Sari said trailing off and Bumblebee snapped up a little. "Your joking right Sari?" He asked nervously and Sari looked up.

"I don't know Bee, but maybe we should focus on our current mission." She said. "Getting fabric for my costume." Sari said with a small grin. "Have you figured out what you want to be yet?"

"Umm….No." Bumblebee said looking down a bit. "What are you going as?" He asked but Sari waved a finger toward him.

"That's going to be a surprise." She said with a grin and Bumblebee sighed. "Why is it always a surprise with you?" He asked and Sari giggled. "It's more fun that way."

Bumblebee sighed as he sped off down the road. "I just hope that this time we don't have to deal with something like the last two years." He said.

"Don't say that Bee you'll jinx us Sari said and waved a finger toward Bee. "Besides last year you spent Halloween hauling Lugnut out of a crater."

"It was still terrible" Bee said with a shiver, though it was funny when he landed on Ratchet." Sari giggled as Bee turned a corner and toward a fabric store, unaware of what was lurking as he drove past an alleyway. As he passed a pair of blood red optics snapped open and a Decepticon walked toward the light, black and Grey with the same body type as Mindwipe except with a bat like head the Decepticon watched Bumblebee drive past. A wicked grin spread across it's lips reveling very sharp fangs.

The rumors were true about there being Autobots on this world, and soon he would feast!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers is owned by Hasbro/Takara I own nothing except the characters.
> 
> Got any questions, comments, thoughts, let me know in a comment, or give Kudos! 
> 
> This chapter was proof read and edited by sidekicksanonymous

Detroit 12:37 AM, October 30th

The scene was all too familiar to him. He made his first assault and now the Autobots would come looking for him; such was the game that he played with them. The ball was never in their court it would always be his game.

As Nightstrike stalked across the rooftops of old Detroit, optics bright red flashed in the night, he kept an optic out for his prey. He knew that an Autobot would come along sooner or later, and he was willing to wait all night if needed.

However fortune was on his side as down the road lumbered a large green SWAT vehicle; scanners showed to him that it was an Autobot and a particularly large one at that. A smile crossed Nightstrike's lips and his fangs glistened under the light of his optics.

The Autobot was going to make a very large meal.

Bulkhead rumbled slowly down the road, unaware of his stalker on the rooftop.

"I'm entering the old Detroit area boss bot, no sign of our mystery con yet." Bulkhead said into his com link.

"Well that's good and bad." Optimus sighed over the com. "Keep your channel open in case something does come up."

Bulkhead rumbled along. "Yeah Boss bot I-"He was cut off as he suddenly saw a shadow leap across the road and onto the roof of an older building. Bulkhead slammed on his brakes and skid to a stop.

"I think I just saw something!" He yelped and began shifting into robot mode.

"Wait until I get there and do not engage!" Prime shouted into the com.

"Gothca Boss bot!" Bulkhead said and transformed on arm into a wrecking ball and flicked on his headlights.

Bulkhead began to walk down the street and kept looking from left to right. He thought back to what Prowl had tried to train him and moved slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise.

A loud clang made Bulkhead jump and whip around.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the darkness and looked around and then his optics saw something standing on a roof. He moved his headlights upward, illuminating the form of Nightstrike.

"Boss Bot…I think I found our con!" Bulkhead whispered into the com as Nightstrike hissed and hid his optics away.

"Alright big guy, I don't want any trouble, so how about we do this nice and easy." Bulkhead began and stepped back in case the Decepticon lashed out.

Nightstrike let out a hiss as Bulkhead's lights lowered away from his optics and he spread out his wings and arms with a screech. Bulkhead jumped as he felt a wave crash into him and he fired off his wrecking ball.

Shooting forward the wrecking ball found a target and hit Nightstrike in the chest. With a screech the Decepticon fell back and off the roof.

"I got him!" Bulkhead shouted in delight and ran toward where he fell.

"Stay where you are Bulkhead I'm almost there!" Optimus said, when suddenly a strange haze crossed Bulkhead vision.

"Uh…Bossbot was there anything in the forecast about sudden fog?" Bulkhead asked when suddenly an image formed in front of him, Bulkheads optics went wide as he stuttered.

"Sari…Bumblebee?" he whispered as he began walking forward and then he began to look around.

"Hey cut it out, stop throwing things!" Bulkhead cried out as he began trying to avoid things that were being thrown at him…that were not there at all.

"Bulkhead what are you talking about?" Optimus asked, concern in the prime's voice.

"Stop laughing at me!" Bulkhead shouted, his voice wavered as Nightstrike emerged from the alleyway where he had been knocked down. He watched Bulkhead stumble around and a grin formed on his face.

With another shriek he lunged toward Bulkhead and knocked him to the ground.

Over the com link Optimus heard Nightstrike's shriek and Optimus shot his rockets to full blast as he zoomed toward Bulkhead's position.

"Bulkhead respond!" Optimus shouted into his com and received static as a result and narrowed his optics and then tried it again still receiving nothing but static.

Optimus soared over where Bulkhead's com signal had ended and looked down; and saw Bulkhead laying on the ground with his wrecking ball shot out. Prime shut off his jets and descended slowly toward the ground, axe out and his guard up.

Landing on the street Optimus ran over toward Bulkhead and got on one knee as he looked him over. A few moans let Optimus know that Bulkhead was still online. But as he checked him over, he lifted him up slightly.

"By the allspark." He whispered as he saw that Bulkhead had been slashed and his armor plating ripped off in several places. Optimus could also see that Bulkhead wasn't leaking much energon; with the kind of wounds that he had energon should have been pouring over the street.

Optimus gently lowered Bulkhead back to the ground and then turned on his com link.

"Ratchet, Jazz, this is Prime, I need you both here now, Bulkhead is down." He said.

While Optimus was focused on Bulkhead he didn't see Nightstrike on the roof, licking the energon from his fangs. The Autobot had more energon then he had hoped for; for the first time in many stellar cycles he had a proper meal.

But soon he would be hungry once again, but that mattered little now. There were more Autobots and if the green one had that much energon within, how much could the other Autobots have?

Less than an hour later, Bulkhead was on Ratchet's medical table with Ratceht checking over him. The entire team stood near the bed. All Autobots had been recalled post the attack and now they were all waiting silently.

Bumblebee sat by the table twiddling his thumbs as he looked around at everyone. The room was silent that was not to Bumblebee's liking.

"Guess Sari was right about a vampire after all." He mumbled and Optimus looked up.

"What are you talking about?" Optimus questioned and Bee leaned back.

"Sari said that the whole thing reminded her of a vampire, guess she was right." He said looking to the side.

"What's a vampire?" Jazz asked and raised an eyebrow and Bumblebee stood up with a smirk.

"A creature that looks like a human with fangs and drinks the blood of other humans." Bumblebee explained but noticed Jazz's look of confusion

"Blood's kind of like energon except humans do not drink it, mine it or use it for fuel…unless you the aforementioned vampire."

"So like an energon eater..sick." Jazz said and gave a shiver.

"I don't think it was an energon eater." Arcee spoke up and tapped the side of her head. Arcee had been a school teacher and she had most of the data still stored in her head. Taping her helm she brought up the image of a rather large looking and rather terrifying slug type creature.

Bumblebee yelped and dove across Bulkhead, receiving a glare from Ratchet in the process.

"Energon eaters are more like giant versions of this planet's slug, and they don't make the shrieking noise that came over Bulkhead's com link, further more they only operate in space and not on organic planets because gravity-" Arcee began and Bumblebee held his head.

"Ugh, okay we get it it's not that slug monster, but what could it be besides a vampire?"

"Because there's never been a record of a "vampire' in Cybertrons history?" Jazz commented.

"Well whatever it is, it did drain Bulkhead's energon almost too nothing, and with these damages he would have leaked out the rest had Prime not found him." Ratchet said and stood up.

"But he'll be okay right?" Bumblebee asked looking Bulkhead over, most of the torn up scrapes of armor had been closed up, but there was still no energon in his system.

"Well, it'll take a while for him to get back to full strength; but once he does he should be alright." Ratchet, said wiping off his hands in the process.

"it's just going to take a lot of time and energon." Ratchet said as he hooked up a machine to Bulkhead. Turning it on the machine began to input a steady flow of energon into the him.

The other Autobots looked downcast as they stared at Bulkhead and then Optimus spoke up.

"Whatever attacked Bulkhead is still out there, and we can't just let that thing go around and eating whatever it pleases." He said.

"I agree with the boss here, I suggest that we split up, groups of two bots at a time so one can cover the other." Jazz said and Optimus nodded.

"Good thinking Jazz, you'll be with me, Arcee your with Ratchet; and Bumblebee you'll be with Sari."

"Good choice Boss bot." Bumblebee said with a smirk however Optimus gave him a stern look.

"One condition Bumblebee, neither of you are to leave Sumdac tower until I give the word." He said narrowing his eyes toward Bumblebee.

"Otherwise we'll swap and Arcee will stay with Sari and you'll stay with Ratchet." He said and Bumblebee tensed up a little.

"Crystal Boss bot." He said and Prime nodded.

"Jazz and I will escort you in the morning." Prime said sternly.

Sumdac Tower 8:45 AM

Early the next morning the odd procession of a sports car, police car, and a firetruck rumbled through the streets of Detroit, each Autobot scanning the area. Despite it being light out there was no telling if their mysterious attacker was still lurking about.

They soon pulled up near the entrance of Sumdac tower and Bumblebee transformed into robot mode before entering. Optimus and Jazz drove off as Bee shot them both a look.

"Now I know what it feels like to be "dropped off by your parents" Bumblebee muttered.

After activating his holoform Bee made his way upstairs to Sari's room. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

He heard a groan as a sleepy eyed Sari opened the door, her hair down and dressed in pajamas.

"Daddy, can I just have five more minutes?" Sari asked with a yawn. Bumblebee smirked and then lead forward and gave sari a small kiss on the cheek.

Sari's eyes shot open a little bit and a small yelp escaped from her.

"Bee…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Prime told me to come here…seems like your vampire idea may hold some weight." He said and looked down.

Sari shut her door quickly and raced to her closet, calling across the room as she did.

"So was another truck attacked?'

"Err…No…Bulkhead got drained of all his energon." Bumblebee said as he looked away and the room went quiet. Sari threw open the door, her regular dress on but only missing the stockings and her hair was down.

"What?" She asked. A hint of fear and concern in her voice.

"I didn't see it but I saw the aftermath and he looked pretty torn up." Bee sad as Sari pulled him into her room.

Sari began asking the usually flurry of questions, was Bulkhead alive, was he going to be alright, and what did Prime have planned to stop the con. Bee gave her rundown of what Prime had told him.

"So you're going to be acting as my bodyguard?" Sari asked and gave Bumblebee an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, that's not a bad thing is it?" Bumblebee asked with a small smile. Sari grinned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Bee."

Bee blushed and then looked aside.

"So…what do you want to do today, it's just me and you all day." He said smiling.

"Well my Halloween costumes done, how about we have a Ninja gladiator tournament after breakfast and go from there?" Sari asked.

"You had me at Ninja!" Bee said as Sari began laughing.

Detroit: 10:30 PM

It had been a long day for both Autobot and human, and now it was night, time for another attempt to hunt down they mystery con.

Optimus flew low and kept his speed down as well, gently coasting along the city while Jazz leapt from rooftop to rooftop after him.

"Seeing anything OP?" Jazz asked through his com and Optimus shook his head.

"Nothing yet Jazz, that mystery con's been attacking well late into the night, we may be searching all night till that happens." Optimus spoke.

"I'm just hoping that we can catch that thing before it hurts anyone else." Optimus said with a sigh as he pulled himself higher, unaware of what was lurking behind a water tower nearby.

Nightstrike looked at his quarry, two of them this time. He twisted his face into a large grin as he leapt from his perch. Spreading his wings he sailed past Optimus and leapt toward Jazz.

Luckily for Jazz Optimus noticed the rush of air and turned.

"Jazz get down!" Optimus shouted as jazz turned to see Nightstrike about to tackle him. Jazz dove to the left as Nightstrike slammed into the roof.

Jazz rolled before leaping to his feet and then threw himself at Nightstrike, kicking him in the chest. Nightstrike flew backwards and dug his claws into the rooftop before launching himself back at Jazz.

Jazz pulled out his nun chucks as Nightstrike landed in front of Jazz and tried to strike him; Jazz began to block Nightsrikes blows and then kicked out Nightstirkes feet.

The Decepticon feel but managed to slash Jazz across the chest, drawing energon. Jazz moved back and looked over his damage as Nightstrike got up and licked the energon from his fingers.

"Dude that's just nasty." Jazz cringed as Nightstrike spread his wings and prepared to screech..when in a flash of Red he was gone from the roof.

Jazz looked to see that Optimus had grabbed the "vampire" and was now grappling with him in the air.

"Thanks for the save OP." Jazz called out and began to try making his way to a position where he could help.

Optimus was preoccupied as Nightstrike kept trying to slash at his faceplate. Optimus was trying to hold him back but it was getting him nowhere fast so he decided to pull a move he once saw on TV and head butted Nightstrike.

Both Optimus and Nightstrike recoiled in pain and Optimus gripped his helm.

"Okay, not my best idea." He mumbled. Unfortunately for him Nightstrike recovered faster and with a screech, dug his fangs into Optimus's jetpack.

Optimus let out a cry of Pain as Nightstrike moved to bit into his neck when suddenly a laser nun chuck him in the side of the head.

This provided enough of a distraction that Jazz needed as he grabbed Nightstrikes legs and tried to pull him off Optimus.

Nightstirke flapped his wings to try and fly off but Optimus turned around and then punched Nightstrike in the snout; his screech echoing into the night and right into Optimus's face.

Optimus let out a cry of pain and then suddenly his optics became glazed over.

"Elita…." He mumbled as Nightstirke grinned before pushing Optimus off of him. As Prime drifted away on his jets, Nightstrike focused his attention of Jazz who was still attacking from below.

"This is Jazz calling any Autobot near me, I have a problem!" Jazz called into his com.

All Autobots with open channels heard the news, including Bumblebee and Sari, who were atop Sumdac tower star gazing.

"I repeat, me and OP have a situation, we found they mystery con and he's tough!" Bumblebee snapped his head up and looked toward Sari who was resting on his chest plates, her hair still down.

"Sounds like Bossbot and jazz need backup." Bee said.

"But I thought Prime said not to leave the tower unless he tells us too?" Sari said, and Bumblebee looked back at her.

"How many times have we saved the day by not listening to Prime?" Bee asked curiously and Sari giggled.

"You got a point there Bee.' Sari said.

In less than five minutes Sari and Bee were running out of the towers entrance, Sari in Bee's hands as Bee transformed into vehicle mode and roared down the road.

"Okay, so Prowl taught me a few tricks on how to track signals," Sari began and she hit the touch screen on Bumblebee's dash. He fingers shifted into longer appendages and she began to mess around with the pad, all the while tickling Bumblebee.

"Sari cut it out, that tickles!" Bee said laughing and Sari made that a mental note.

"Just trying to figure out where Jazz's signal came from." She said and bit her lip a little and then her eyes widened.

"Got it, take a left turn at the next street and then a right at the second corner." She said and Bumblebee floored it, making the turns rapidly.

As they pulled onto the street Sari looked up at the sky and saw...nothing.

"This is the right place...right?" Bee asked as he and Sari looked around.

"They might have moved, try driving around the block and-"Sari began when Bumblebee looked and then let out a yelp.

"INCOMING!" Bumblebee shouted and slammed on his gas pedal and shot forward as something large crashed into the street and left a crater.

Sari was thrown around a bit and groaned as she looked back.

"What was that thing?" She asked as Bumblebee transformed and placed Sari on his shoulder.

"Let's go check it out." Bumblebee began as he ran over and stopped on the edge of the crater and he and Sari gasped.

Lying in the crater was the prone form of Optimus, the wings snapped off his jetpack from the fall, and his armor and chest plate ripped open; and yet no energon was pouring from the wounds.

Another crash behind them made them jump as they looked back, seeing that Jazz had been thrown down from the sky as well. Looking similar to Optimus and Bulkhead before him.

"Oh slag." Bumblebee muttered and began to com link Ratchet. Sari curled self up and held her knees in her arms as she looked up, a bit shaken. As she looked she saw the form of a bat like thing hovering above the sight.

Nightstrike was full once again, in fact he had more than enough energon. As he looked down at the Autobot below him he decided against stealing his energon…for now. With a screech Nightstrike flew off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Plays let the bodies hit the floor* 
> 
> 3 Autobots down, three left. Who's next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the reviews guys and I glad that you're enjoying the story. This here's just a short, in-between breather chapter…next chapter slag gets real!
> 
> As always Transformers/Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro/Takara, I own nothing.
> 
> Got any questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review or PM!

Autobot Base 1:11 AM

"Prime and Jazz are lucky that you disobeyed him." Ratchet said as he stood over Prime's medical bed. "Otherwise he would be one with the Allspark again."

"Yeah, but we still have no idea what it was that attacked them!" Bee bemoaned as Sari looked up from her perch on Bee's shoulder.

"I saw what attacked them; it was a weird bat-like Decepticon." Sari said. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Bat-like?" Arcee asked questioningly as Ratchet thought it over.

"Did you get their color? What was their face like?' Bee asked. Sari shook her hands.

"I couldn't make out the face—but the colors were grey and black." She said.

Bee looked toward Ratchet. "Got any ideas, doc bot?" He asked. Ratchet shook his head.

"I've never heard of a 'Con that can do this." He said as he looked back toward Optimus, Jazz and Bulkhead. "But I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt." He said sending a soft look toward Arcee.

"Until Prime's back on his feet I guess it's up to me to keep us online, and as my first act, no Autobot, AND Techno Organic, is to be allowed outside of this base after dark." Ratchet said firmly. and Sari and Bee snapped their heads up.

"But that means no trick or treating!' They said in unison. Ratchet gave them both a hard look.

"I'm not letting anyone else in this base get fed on by some bot with a taste for other bots' energon."

"Both of you can feast on that 'candy' stuff every fragging day of the Steller cycle for all I care, but for right now, we need to keep everyone safe." He turned back to the bots laying on the table and began his work again.

"Yeah, and what's going to happen when that Bat con figures out that we're here?" Sari asked.

"Or worse, what if it goes after the space bridge?" Bumblebee remarked. Ratchet paused as he thought it over.

"You got me there kid—except how do I know that the two of you won't shirk your duties and sneak off?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Both Sari and Bee looked at Ratchet and then at each other. They racked their processors and then both turned to Ratchet with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Pinky promise?" They said in unison and held out their pinky fingers. Arcee giggled and Ratchet flashed them both an unamused look.

"I think he's buying it." Bee whispered to Sari.

Sumdac Tower 8:45 AM October

Unsurprisingly, Ratchet didn't buy it, which is why the next morning Arcee was sitting in a corner of Sari's room in a stasis nap.

Sari herself was sleeping in her bed; as she had gotten home late after spending a good chunk of an hour trying to argue with Ratchet. She groaned as her alarm clock went off .She shot it with a low pulse from her hands.

It flew across the room and shattered across the wall, waking Arcee up.

"Morning Sari." Arcee said. and Sari sat up in her bed and gave Arcee a very cold look. Sari liked Arcee but she never was a morning person.

"Wake me up when it's noon." Sari grumbled as she flopped back onto her bed.

"Now, now Sari, it's time to rise and shine and greet the new day." Arcee said with a smile as she opened the curtains.

Sari let out another groan, getting Arcee's attention.

"Or are you sick?" She asked, concern in her voice. She walked over to her and was about to run a scan when Sari got up again.

"Its fine, I'm just tired." Sari said and sighed.

"I don't know how you guys are able to get a full recharge on less than three hours of sleep." "And please skip the biology lesson." Sari said with a yawn as she made her way to her closet.

"Okay..." Arcee said looking a bit to the side as she watched Sari stumble a bit.

"I am a bit curious about that one thing that you kept mentioning last night, and that I've seen on your planets transmitters." Arcee began.

Sari turned to look at her. "You mean Halloween?" She asked as she pulled out one of her everyday outfits. "It's a holiday in which people dress up, scare others and get free candy."

Arcee gave a confused look.

"So…you humans' idea of scaring each other is to turn yourselves inside out?…" Arcee asked, cringing.

"Ew, no!" Sari said with a shiver. "My idea of having fun on Halloween is to get dressed up in a costume and have fun with my boyfriend. Or at least that was the idea." She said ruefully.

Arcee, sensing that Sari was upset, walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her back.

"Hey, don't look so upset. This Halloween thing's still two solar cycles away, a lot can happen in that time." Arcee said and Sari gave out a chuckle before looking at her mirror which had a picture of Sari when she was 8 taped on. Hung over the side was her old Allspark key.

"Yeah ...I guess you're right." Sari said hopefully.

"So what is your Halloween costume?" Arcee asked and then looked aside. "Is it something scary?"

Sari grinned. "I told Bumblebee and I'm going to tell the same to you: it's a surprise."

Arcee gave out a sigh.

"So…what do you and Bumblebee usually do?..." Arcee began. Sari tapped her chin and then smirked.

"Let me show you a little something called "Ninja Gladiator."

Autobot base 9:00 AM

"UGH!" Bumblebee moaned as he paced around.

"This is so boring!" He grumbled as he looked into the med bay. Usually when he was bored he could ask Sari, Bulkhead, and sometimes Jazz to do stuff with him. but now he had no one, except old fashioned Ratchet.

Not that Bee didn't respect the medic, but Ratchet barely knew how to have fun in any sense of the word. Bee silently prayed to the Allspark for some form of release from his boredom.

"If you're bored, kid, then maybe I can teach you how to use a blow torch properly, as opposed to how you used it when helping Bulkhead make his 'art.'" Ratchet called. Bee looked up, and a bit nervous.

"Uhh, you know about that?" Bumblebee asked. A wrench was tossed at him, which he dodged.

"I do now." Ratchet said with a small chuckle as he got back to work on Optimus.

Bumblebee grumbled to himself as he looked around, Sari had taken home the video games a few nights back and the TV…well, Bee hardly liked what was on TV anyways.

As Bee leaned back he heard his com go off. He looked around widely, hoping that Ratchet wasn't able to hear. By the sounds coming from the med bay, he was unable to. Bee raced to his room and shut the door before opening the channel. "Sari, is that you?"

"No, it's Megatron." Sari said on the other end while Bee could hear Arcee making frustrated noises in the background.

"I just got Arcee hooked on ninja gladiator, I plan to get her hooked on more games so we can go out tonight." Sari said. Bumblebee looked to the side.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea with Doc Bot in charge?" Bee asked as he listened. He could still hear the sound of welding.

"It'll be fine; look, Arcee stays up for a while downloading information on Earth, I heard her tonight. All I have to do is say that I need to do something for Daddy; we go out, trick or treat for an hour and then come back."

Bee rolled his eyes and then thought the plan over. He heard Sari sigh from the other end.

"Bee, sweetie, this is one of, if not the last time I can do this. I didn't get to do it last year because of my upgrade, and the year before that thanks to Blackarachnia…I just want this time to be just you and me, even for a little bit, no interruptions. Just you and me." Sari said, letting a little bit of sadness into her voice.

Bee knew what she was doing, and he knew very well one thing…he was going to fall for it.

"Okay...but let's do it before it gets really dark," Bee said. and Sari giggled.

"YES. And when did you start sounding like Prime?" Sari asked wryly. and Bee rolled his eyes.

"Hey, someone's got to be the mature one in this relationship..." Bee trailed off. There was a long pause before both of them began laughing.

"I can't believe that you said that with a straight face!" Sari said while laughing.

Bee grinned. "I didn't," He said with a laugh. Sari sighed.

"I'll see you at 7:00, Bee. Love ya."

"Love you too, Sari." Bee said before cancelling the com. He chuckled and then blinked.

"Wait...I forgot to get a costume..." he said. His eyes went wide.

"Slag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any questions, comments, concerns? Leave a review or PM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening boys and Ghouls, welcome to the final chapter of Nightmare on Wings!
> 
> As always Transformers Animated is owned by Hasbro/Takara and I own nothing.
> 
> Go any Questions, comments concerns, or if you just liked the story let me known in a review or a PM!

Detroit 7:22 PM. October 31st

Bumblebee looked down the hallway, listening for the sound of Ratchet's blow torch. Hearing it Bee raced across the hallway. His yellow paint job now had red covering most of it, with yellow still evident in a few places, such as his face mask.

Bee raced over to a door and pushed it open. The door had been closed for over a year now, for a good reason. Bee stepped into the room and shivered. He looked around. Dust that was on everything, except the tree. Prowl's tree. Bumblebee stared up at it as he began to maneuver past it, but he felt a strange pang of guilt. Then he began to feel like something was amiss; like he wasn't alone. He looked around, before making a mad dash through a hole and landing outside.

"Okay... that was spooky…" He mumbled to himself as he began to walk toward the road. If he transformed and took off the whole plan would be busted, so for the moment he had to keep walking.

Unbeknownst to Bumblebee, a pale blue figure watched him from within the tree, a small smile on its face. Some things never change, the specter thought as it faded away.

Five minutes later, Bumblebee roared toward the Sumdac towers parking lot, transforming as he got there and sliding to make sure he wasn't heard.

"I am good, and early as well!" Bee said as he checked his time.

"Are you trying to get caught?" He turned as heard Sari's voice. She wore an outfit that was cream- and orange-colored with small boots, a cream hat, orange gloves, and a small cream cape around her shoulders.

"Sari." Bee said as she walked over. "You look…uh…cute, I thought you were going to be something scary"

Sari giggled. "Well, I recently got hooked on this old anime; I think the character's name is Hazuki..." She trailed off.

"I can't pronounce the last name." Sari admitted as she looked him over. "You're not exactly scary either, 'Tony'." She said with a laugh. Bee rolled his optics.

"This is the best I can do last minute!" Bee defended as he bent down to pick her up.

Sari hopped into his hand and then was lifted up to his shoulder.

"So how many houses do you think we can hit in one hour?" She asked playfully. Bumblebee smirked.

"Let's find out!" He said with a grin.

Detroit 8:20 PM.

Nightstrike hissed as he unfurled his wings. The sun had finally gone down, allowing him to hunt once more. He cursed his sensitive optics as he flew over Detroit. They were the reason he was forced to flee when the sun came out, but said optics had plenty of uses.

As he flew over Detroit, his optics began to scan the area, searching desperately for an energy signature. He vaulted across rooftops, hoping to find something, anything that could-

Suddenly he spotted something and swooped in low to have a closer look. His optics scanned. Yes there he was: the yellow Autobot. Nightstrike swooped overhead, landing on the roof opposite Bumblebee. He gazed down at him and licked his fangs. He had burned off all of the fuel from Optimus and Jazz, and he was hungry for more. He scrambled to theedge and looked down, seeing Sari sitting on Bee's shoulder with a bag almost full to the brim with candy.

"Okay, I think I have enough candy to last till December." She said with a grin as she sifted through the bag.

Bumblebee chuckled and looked at her. "Hey remember who helped get you most of that."

"Your sacrifice and contributions will be rewarded, with my greatest spell!" Sari said and then kissed the side of his head. Behind his face mask, Bee turned red as Sari giggled.

Nightstrike waited until Bee had walked past his position. The Autobot's back was to him. He leaped, letting out his screech right as he was upon the Autobot. Bee and Sari turned back as Nightstrike slammed into Bumblebee, knocking them to the ground.

Sari's candy bag exploded across the ground as Sari herself landed on it. She got her knees with a groan and looked up.

Nightstrike had pinned Bumblebee to the ground. He was about to take the first bite when Bee converted his arm into a stinger and shot Nightstrike in the leg. Nightstrike flinched and took pressure off Bumblebee's arm, allowing him to free it and punch Nightstrike in the jaw.

"Looks like we found our bat bot!" Bumblebee said as he got up and dodged a blow from Nightstrike. Bee converted both arms into stingers and blasted at him. Nightstrike let out a screech and threw himself at Bumblebee who dodged.

"Are you okay, Sari?" Bee called over as Sari struggled to her feet.

"I'm okay…" Sari said between deep gulps of air.

Bee smiled as he looked back and with a yell was attacked by Nightstrike who began to slash at him with his claws. Bee grabbed Nightstrikes arms and tried to push him back, only for Nightstrike to headbutt Bumblebee. Bumblebee fell backward and Nightstrike moved to tear into him.

"Bee!" Sari shouted. She shredded her gloves as her arms converted into their energy blaster forms. She began firing small bursts of energy. The blasts hit Nightstrike and left small burns on him.

Nightstrike turned and looked at her curiously. He could detect something in her systems. She was an organic, but he could care less about that, for he could detect some Allspark energy from her. Nightstrike dropped Bumblebee and flew at Sari with a loud screech.

"Yipe!" Sari squeaked and jumped aside. Nightstrike collided with the building behind her. Sari didn't have time to recover as Bumblebee grabbed her and began running.

"Okay, we need a plan." Bumblebee said. Sari gave him a look.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who wanted to go trick or treating!" Bee shot as they saw Nightstrike fly into the air and spread his wings with another wild screech. His optics focused on the two of them and he leaped at them.

Both Bumblebee and Sari cried out. Bumblebee shifted into vehicle mode. and raced off down the road. Kids and adults stood aside and watched in awe as Nightstrike flew after Bumblebee.

Bumblebee took a sharp turn down an alleyway. Nightstrike grabbed the side of the building and used it to vault toward Bumblebee. He grabbed Bumblebee's roof and dug his claws into Bee's windshield. Sari gasped as Nightstrike began to try and claw his way in. She converted her hands once more and began blasting at his claws.

Nightstrike screamed in pain as Bumblebee bashed his side, and Nightstrike into the wall. Nightstrike's claws ripped off part of Bumblebee's roof as he fell off.

"Gah!" Bumblebee yelled. He hit full throttle and his tire rubber burned.

"We need a new plan." Sari said with a moan.

"We had a plan?" Bumblebee whimpered. Sari looked back and saw Nightstrike fly after them. Sari watched him spread his wings and her processor began to think. It managed to do a quick kind of scan of Nightstrike's wings and figured out how long they were, and then her brain began to think of one thing...tunnels.

"We need to find a tunnel, a narrow one!" Sari shouted. and

Bumblebee went silent. "Why?" He asked.

"He's got a rather large wingspan fully spread. We need to lead him into a tunnel and maybe we can take him down." Sari said.

Nightstrike swooped in low and Bumblebee raced faster than before.

"Okay, tunnel. Where's the nearest one?" Bee asked as he avoided another slash from Nightstrike.

"There's one less than a mile from here; just follow my directions." Sari said as her eyes glowed blue. She began giving out directions to Bumblebee, who followed them to the letter as he tried to avoid Nightstrike. The Decepticon was starting to grow frustrated with his quarry. He flew upwards and saw that they were about to head down a very straight section of road.

"Okay, now make a left and floor it!" Sari ordered. Bumblebee began to run his engine to the max as he turned down the road. In doing so, it got Nightstrike's attention. He soared down at them once again, shrieking. His mouth began to split open in the sides reveling some speakers and he screeched again.

Bumblebee kept on the speed when suddenly he began to slow down.

"Bee, the point of running away is to get away from the bad guy!" Sari cried. However, Bumblebee apparently didn't hear her as he suddenly began screaming.

"No, Wasp, NO!; get away from Sari!" Bee shouted as he transformed into robot mode just a few short feet from the tunnel, dumping Sari onto the ground.

"Bumblebee, what are you talking about?" Sari demanded as Bumblebee suddenly began swinging his fists and blasting at nothing with his stingers.

"Bumblebee, Wasp, is gone!" Sari shouted to try and snap him out.

"Just hold on Sari, I'm gonna free you!" Bumblebee shouted desperately.

Sari was now confused, Bumblebee was acting like he was a having a nightmare, except he was awake. As confused as she was, it was quickly lost to terror as Nightstrike landed on the ground in front of her.

Nightstrike folded down his wings and grinned. The Autobot was suffering from his trick, and the girl filled with Allspark energy was defenseless. He reached down to grab her but Sari scampered to the side. Nightstrike growled as he pounced at her.

Sari jumped again and transformed into her robot mode, shredding the majority of her costume, minus the skirt and top. Sari landed and went to one knee. She looked up as Nightstrike growled at her and then grinned. With her transformation, Sari had pushed the energy and her energon to the front, making this much easier for him. With a screech he pounced at her and Sari began blasting him with the energy blasts. Nightstrike howled in pain and slashed at her. Sari threw herself into Nightstrike's face and gave it a hard kick. Nightstrike slammed into the tunnel wall and got on all fours, staring Sari down the whole time.

Sari herself stood in a battle ready pose. However, she knew that without her jetpack she had no means of running away, and her other weapons had been disabled by Ratchet after her upgrade.

"Okay Sari, let's see if what Prowl taught you will pay off," Sari whispered. She ran forward and threw a punch at Nightstrike. Who He jumped out of the way and then threw himself back down, hitting Sari and pinning her to the ground. Sari struggled as Nightstrike curled his claws around her. His optics were aflame as he lifted Sari toward his fangs. Sari struggled to break free and let out a small scream as Nightstrike moved to dig his fangs into her.

Then, there was the sound of something transforming and a magenta leg smashed into Nightstrike. He screamed as a hand grabbed and tore Sari from his grip and skidded to a stop.

"Arcee?" Sari gaped up at the face of her rescuer. Arcee, however, had a stern frown on her face. Sari giggled.

"So...how long did it take you to figure it out?"

"Fifteen minutes ago, when your dad walked in looking for the meat between two slices of bread he lost." Arcee said and set Sari down. "Now stay put while I give this naughty Decepticon detention."

"But you don't have weapons!" Sari said, watching as Nightstrike began to recover. Arcee tisked Sari a little.

"Do you really think they would send someone with the codes to Omega Supreme out without some means of protecting herself?" Arcee asked. From her back kibble, she pulled out two blue energy blades.

"This time I'm not some fem in distress." Arcee said. Sari grinned as Arcee began to walk forward.

Nightstrike cried out and flew toward Arcee who threw up her blades, blocking his advance. As Nightstrike fell back, Arcee jumped and slashed at him, slicing his chest armor. Nightstrike screeched and dug his claws into her side. Arcee bit her lip and kicked once again, hitting Nightstrike in the nose. She threw one of her blades and hit him in the shoulder. As Nightstrike howled in pain, Arcee kicked him once again. Nightstrike found himself pinned to a wall as Arcee gently pulled out her blade from his shoulder. Nightstrike hissed and grabbed Arcee's leg, digging his claws in. Arcee let out a yelp of pain as Nightstrike threw her off.

While this was going on, Sari had made her way over to where Bumblebee was. The poor bot was now punching a wall, still trying to "save" Sari from Wasp.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted. Unfortunately, it did nothing to get his attention.

Sari huffed and then shot off an energy blast into his left leg. Bumblebee yelped in pain and looked around. Sari fired another blast that hit his chest and knocked him to the ground.

Bee sat up and shook the fuzzies from his processor.

"Sari...w-where's Wasp?" He asked anxiously. Bee looked around frantically and then saw Arcee trading blows with Nightstrike. "And when did Arcee become a fighter?"

Sari shook her head. "Arcee caught onto us, just in time. There's something in that Con's screech that causes you live a certain fear..that's a guess based on what you were yammering about." Sari said, blushing beneath her armor.

"Umm… what was I yammering about?" Bumblebee asked as they heard a clang and turned.

Arcee had managed to kick Nightstrike toward a lamppost and he had grabbed the edge of it. As Nightstrike looked directly into the light, he let out a screech of pain. Nightstrike slashed the pole and then ripped it from its stand and tossed it aside. He stumbled to his feet and held his head with a grunt. His optics were fuzzy and there were flashes of light in looked up and managed to see Arcee's foot right before it collided with his face.

"His optics are sensitive to bright lights!" Both Sari and Bee shouted. Sari paused.

"Wow, really playing up the whole vampire thing." Sari mumbled. She turned to her boyfriend. "Okay Bumblebee, I have a plan." She smirked as she looked at all the streetlights.

In less than a minute Sari had been placed atop a light hear the tunnel. She began to twist it toward the road near where Arcee and Nightstrike were fighting. Bumblebee did the same and both of them began going from streetlamp to streetlamp, twisting it so the lights were pointing at the same spot.

"Arcee!" Sari called out and Arcee looked at her. Sari pointed at the collection of light and Arcee nodded.

Nightstrike flew at her again with a scream. Arcee caught him with her arms and then kicked his chest. Nightstrike flew backwards and Arcee jumped and elbowed him into the collection of lights.

Nightstrike slashed at her only, for Arcee to jump back as Nightstrike's optics began to act up. He screeched in pain as he moved his hands up to block the light. He stumbled a bit trying to find an out, but he could barely see. White light was now obscuring most of his vision. Nightstrike stumbled back and toward the tunnel, and Arcee kicked him once again. With an almighty crash, Nightstrike slammed into the tunnels. Arcee pinned him up to wall and, with another punch, knocked him out.

"Woo Hoo! Go, Arcee!" Sari shouted as Bumblebees grabbed her from the lamp. Arcee smiled as she shakily stood up.

"Well...that..was fun." Arcee said with a small smile. She stumbled due to her leg injury, but stood tall and proud

"Nice plan to use the lights, Sari." Bee said. Sari giggled before looking back at Nightstrike.

"Not too tough now, are ya?" She asked, full of confidence. Said confidence dropped when they heard someone clearing their throat. The three turned, to find Ratchet glaring at them.

"Oh… Hey, Ratchet... looking good..." Bumblebee said weakly.

"Oh, we're in trouble." Sari mumbled.

"No kidding." Ratchet said with a slight growl as he began to walk over. "Do you have a malfunction in your audio processors? I said don't leave the base at night and what did you go and do?" Ratchet asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Bumblebee and Sari looked down and aside. "Umm...we can explain?" Both of them said, flashing grins. Ratchet let out a grunt and walked over to Arcee and Nightstrike.

"So that's the Con who's been taking out our bots, eh?" Ratchet asked and pulled out a pair of stasis cuffs. He clamped them down hard onto Nightstrikes hands, before pulling out a mouth clamp and putting it over his mouth.

"Nice work taking him down though." Ratchet mumbled and Bumblebee stepped forward.

"So does this mean that me and Sari are...off...the...hook…" Bumblebee trailed off as Ratchet shot them a look.

"Don't push your luck kid. I'm going to let Prime decide your punishment when we get back to base." Ratchet said and transformed into his ambulance form. "Now put him onto my roof and get Sari back home."

Bumblebee and Arcee walked over and grabbed Nightstrike before lowering him onto Ratchet's roof. Arcee then transformed and she and Ratchet drove off, leaving Sari and Bumblebee alone.

"Well...that could have gone worse…" Bumblebee said with a sigh before looking at Sari. "Ya know, he said to take you home... he didn't say when. Wanna try and make up for lost time trick or treating?" He asked hopefully.

Sari shifted her robot mode back to normal. The majority of her costume had been shredded, leaving only the top and skirt left. "If it's all the same to you, dear… I think I just may want to go home..." Sari said, looking tiredly at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee retracted his face plate and smiled before transforming. Sari climbed in and Bumblebee began to drive back to Sumdac Tower, at a slow pace for once in his life. As they headed out, they didn't notice the spectral figure watching them.

With a smile, Prowl watched them leave before turning and fading into the night once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only just the beginning though. 
> 
> TBH I originally did not intend for this to go anywhere..but somehow it did and now well..just wait and see. ;) 
> 
> Till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Nightstrike's choice as the villain came about after I thought out how cool a repaint of Mindwipe would be as him. As well as his wasted potential he had in RID so I brought him over here. 
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!


End file.
